


A Lesson

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin asks a question. Merry answers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

  
  
  
**Current mood:** | educational  
---|---  
  
_ **A Lesson** _

Title: A Lesson  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: slash, canon, fluff  
Author's name: Ruby Nye  
Summary: Pippin asks a question. Merry answers it.

A warm autumn night at Brandy Hall. "Oi, Pippin, you taste of cake," Merry said, rolling his wriggling cousin atop himself. "Were you raiding the kitchens again? And why didn't you bring me any?"

"I did, Merry! It's in my kisses!" Pippin grinned and kissed Merry again, and Merry tightened his arms round Pippin and kissed him till he could taste Pippin, sweet and young and male and spicy, rather than cake. It was the first night in a week that both of them were spending in Merry's room, and though Merry enjoyed the adventurous life of the tweenage heir to Brandy Hall, he had rather missed his Pip. No one had those same green eyes or was mischievous like Pippin or thoughtful in that odd, unexpected way or had such delightfully naughty fingers.

"Merry?" Pippin raised his head, resting his chin on his hands on Merry's chest, and Merry settled his hands on Pippin's back. "Merry, do lasses feel different?"

"Different than what?"

"Different than lads, when you tup them." The candlelight turned Pippin's green eyes nearly gold.

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, tomorrow night I'm to meet Rosemary, Rosemary Brandybuck. Out by the greatoak on the west side."

Merry laughed cheerfully. "She probably just wants a kiss. If you try for more she may hit you."

Pippin shook his head with quite the triumphant expression. "Oh, no. She had several kisses tonight. She says I'm the best-favored lad at Brandy Hall---" Merry snorted at that, which Pippin made a lofty show of ignoring---"and she wants me. We'd've tonight, but she couldn't slip away, and besides I missed you, since you've been off gadding about. For the last three nights I've had to sleep _alone_." That last word carried such a freight of injury, and was accompanied by such a pout, that Merry laughed again. "Oh, my poor neglected Pippin, who spent the three nights before _that_ with Milo and Ferdie and I can't remember who else?"

"Is it my fault I'm well liked?" Pippin kissed Merry's nose. "Don't you feel glad to have such a well-favored lad in your bed?"

Oh, my Pippin, if you but knew , Merry thought, but did not say. "What humility! Peregrin Took, I created a monster the day I gave you your first tumble!"

"A giant snake," agreed Pippin unrepentingly, and kissed Merry, his eyelashes brushing Merry's cheekbone, his fuller upper lip soft and warm, then pulled his head up again. "Still, Merry, I haven't yet even had my hand up a lass's skirt. I've been too distracted by those pretty breasts; besides they're harder to have a whole night with than lads. If it's not too different, can you teach me what to do?"

Merry considered this while his hands moved aimlessly up and down Pippin's back, tracing the bumps of his spine with slow circles. The differences to be explained, the similarities to be shown, and how much fun it always was to teach Pippin... "Yes, of course. We should make sure you do this properly, for the honor of Tookland and the sake of Brandy Hall." Pippin laughed at that, and Merry smiled to watch him laugh and kissed him again. "So. Let's start with what you know. What do you know of lasses?" he asked, mostly to hear Pippin tell it.

Pippin puffed up his chest, even while lying on it. "Well, I've kissed plenty, and I've had my hand down several bodices, and unlaced three. Lasses are softer than lads, rounder, in more clothes, and their nipples are on those soft round breasts." Pippin made a squeezing motion with one hand, to make Merry laugh. "That's as far as I've got, though."

"All right, then. Well, under their skirts, lasses have rumps, wider and fuller than ours they tend to be. I think to help them carry babes." Pippin gave an impatient nod, indicating he knew this already, and could Merry hurry up? "The main differences are in front and between. They have a patch of curls that makes a little triangle in front, about here---" Merry indicated with his hand, and Pippin squirmed further into his grasp and giggled breathlessly and kept listening---"and between four petals, the outer ones covered with curls and the inner smooth, that feel nice to stroke, both for you and her. There's a nub where the inner ones join, it's very important to remember."

Pippin nodded. "Why?"

"Well, if you press it the lass you're with will wriggle and plead and grow moist and cry 'yes' and just love you. Some even peak from that alone. It's different for each lass, though. My advice is to press light-firmly, like this---" his demonstration on a suitably sensitive spot brought a gasp from Pippin, who closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, shining as brightly as his grin. "She'll either say, 'ow', and you do it softer, or 'more' and you do it harder, or 'yes', and there you have her in your hand. Literally. Unless you use your tongue, but in some ways that works even better."

Pippin looked delighted at the idea of having that much power. "Well! I must remember, then. You know so much, Merry."

Merry snickered at that. "All right. Are you ready for more of my wisdom?" Pippin nodded, and Merry continued, thinking of how intriguing it was to talk about lasses with a lad in his arms, almost like having both at once. Better still, the lad was Pippin. "Then there's the passage. It isn't like tupping a lad; there isn't a tight ring around the entrance. It's more tight all through, and it can squeeze quite nicely, and it's quite wet when a lass is full of desire. Sometimes, though, especially if the lass has never had anyone within her before, there's a thin ring of flesh that breaks, and it can even bleed. The first time that happened to a lass I was with she and I both thought she was going to die, and I don't know who wept harder."

Pippin whooped with laughter. "Who was she?"

"I am _not_ telling you." Merry gave Pippin a smack on the rump for asking, and Pippin retaliated with tickling fingers, and they rolled and thrashed and laughed until Merry nearly fell out of the bed. Pippin pulled him back, heaving with breathless giggles against him, and kissed him for a long warm moment that was shading up into heat before he let go. "Mmm, Merry, tell me more."

"More?" It was going from intriguing to difficult to think about lasses, to think about anything beyond Pippin's green eyes and flashing smile and thin warm body and hardness and slender muscled legs all tangled up with his own. "I don't think there's anything more. Come here and kiss me."

"Oh, but there is," said Pippin, though he obediently kissed Merry for a long warm moment before continuing. "I haven't _been_ inside anyone, you know." Merry opened his eyes wide at that, and Pippin waggled his eyebrows at him. "And I'd love to learn."

Who knew teaching could be so arousing? Merry returned the grin. "Oh, you would, would you now! I think I deserve a reward for all this teaching." Pippin opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it and grinned dazzlingly for a moment before setting those teeth to work at Merry's neck. "Mmm, yes, Pippin," Merry moaned, tangling his hand in soft curls, holding Pip to him with his other arm, as the sweet pain of being bitten coursed through him. Pippin sucked at the bite, soothing it with his tongue, until Merry couldn't bear it any longer and pulled him up for another kiss as he rolled Pip beneath himself. Pippin wound his legs around Merry's waist, and Merry sighed happily as he kissed his way down Pip's throat, sinking into the familiar pleasure of becoming so entangled with his Pippin that they couldn't tell where one left off and the other began.

"Oooh, um, Merry?" Merry laid a final kiss to Pippin's collarbone and raised his head. "Yes, Pip?"

Pippin's expression was strange, desire and love and yet something else Merry couldn't identify. "Are you going to tup me?"

Merry nearly said, 'Of course,' but something in those green eyes made him remember. "Why don't you tup me?" he replied, and was rewarded by Pippin's eager smile. "Ah, Merry, could I?"

Merry's heart caught in his throat, but all he said was "it's about time you did some of the work." Pippin lunged up to grab Merry's hair in both hands, but not too tightly, as he rolled them over, kissing Merry for all he was worth, kissing him till he was delightfully breathless, nipping and kissing and stroking his way down Merry's body while Merry trembled and moaned and cried out. With the last scrap of his thought, Merry worried that Pippin had taken his flip remark seriously, and opened his mouth to try to say something, which was convenient when Pippin's hot sweet mouth sank down onto him and all he could do was gasp and writhe.

Wet sucking twining heat was suddenly replaced by empty coolness, and Merry made a little protesting sound, then heard himself, realized his eyes were closed, and pried them open. Pippin was leaning over, the candlelight dappled and golden on his slender body, rummaging in the nightstand. "Found it!" he said cheerfully, holding the little red pot in his hand; Merry managed a smile and reached for him, and Pippin squeezed his hand even as he bent back to his task.

"Pip, Pippin, Pippin..." Merry heard himself crying out, felt his back arching; Pippin made a soothing sound even with his mouth full, and Merry felt it more than heard it, and was roused all the more. Pippin lifted one of Merry's legs up over his back, running his hand caressingly up from Merry's knee along his thigh and stomach and up to his heart, and rested it there for a long moment, as Merry felt his heart pound beneath Pippin's hand just as his pulse throbbed in Pippin's mouth. "Ah, Pip," he gasped, and gulped for air, and flopped down against the bed again; Pippin's hand slid back down, leaving trails of fire behind the skimming fingertips, to slide around the base of him and beneath, those clever fingers.... They left him briefly, and then he felt them return, lower now, warm and slick, and one slid into him, and he wailed.

"Merry?" Pippin lifted his head now, concern in his voice. "Is this good?" Merry spluttered, and tried to shout, "Yes!" but what emerged from his mouth was not a word. He clenched his fist in the sheet to keep from clenching it in Pippin's curls and pushing his head back down, and took a deep breath, and could speak again. "Oh, it's good, it's good! Don't sto--AH!" Pippin's head was down again, his tongue wet burning velvet, and the first finger slid back and returned with a second, and Merry managed to remind himself that if he bucked his hips he'd push Pippin off and end this wonderful torment. He bit his arm and moaned, as Pippin's tongue and lips wrapped him in hot pleasure, as Pippin's clever fingers stroked and twisted within him. Merry had done this to Pippin, several wonderful times, and had watched through his curls as Pippin squirmed and sobbed and peaked, and now oh how he was repaid! The image in memory and the sensations now twined together and exploded into pleasure behind Merry's closed eyes, and he arched his back again and screamed, "Pippin!" and peaked, the pleasure arcing all through him.

"Mmm." Pippin's clever tongue gently, caressingly withdrew, but his fingers, now three, did not. Pip wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, trailing his fingertips over Merry's belly, and Merry gasped and quaked helplessly and brought a hand up to nestle in Pippin's curls. "You look ready," Pippin observed with satisfaction, and Merry nodded, drawing in a deep breath. "Oh my Pippin. I am."

Pippin pressed a kiss to Merry's navel, and sat up, getting his knees beneath him. "Merry, my Merry. What should I do?" Again Merry had to clutch at the bedsheets; restraining an impatient cry of 'tup me already!', he took a breath and pushed himself up on his elbows and looked up at his beautiful Pippin, kneeling over him. "Let me get my legs round you, if I can move them. You might want to grease yourself."

"I might be done if I do," Pippin replied, and bit his lip as he obeyed, and moaned; Merry felt his heart would burst with desire and impatience and love. "Now come here, Pip. Easy, eas---!" One hand on Merry's waist, Pippin withdrew the other as he slid in, and gasped, and slammed it home so that Merry saw stars. He hardly knew he'd screamed until he could hear Pippin's voice over the roaring of his blood, worried and loving. "Merry, Merry did I hurt you?"

_Maybe. Yes, No. Pippin, Pippin._ Merry shook his head, opening his eyes to look up into those wide green ones. "No, Pip, you didn't hurt me. Just, easy." Pippin nodded, his hands warm on Merry's waist, and smiled, looking flushed and beautiful. "I love you," he said softly, and Merry opened his mouth to say, 'oh, Pippin, I love you too', but all he managed was the 'oh', shading up into a moan, as Pippin drew back and pushed forward, slower this time.

Pippin tried, he really did, but there was no way it could stay easy, not this first time. Sensation rushed through Merry till it broke the thread of memory, so that all he could remember afterwards were flashes of feeling: his hands clutching Pippin's shoulders, his heels pressing Pippin's back; Pippin's closed eyes and parted lips; how Pippin felt, deep within him, hitting that spot that made him scream; Pippin arching his back and clutching Merry's hips and peaking, his whole body tensed and quivering; Pippin collapsing onto Merry, seeking his mouth, wrapping his hand round him, wringing another peak out of Merry with a few quick strokes.

Merry came back to himself, sticky and sweaty and with Pippin atop him, feeling just wonderful. He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, the aftermath of pleasure making all his limbs heavy and floating at the same time; Pippin lay with his face nestled into the join of Merry's neck and shoulder, his arms wound round Merry's chest. "Merry, Merry, Merry," Pippin murmured. "Oh. That was grand."

Merry laughed breathlessly, his arms round Pippin. "Yes, Pip, it was." He floated for a moment more, feeling little tingles all through him; eventually he realized that not quite all of them were good ones, as he shifted a bit, a tiny hiss of discomfort escaping him. Pippin wriggled half off Merry to give him a bit of breathing space, looking at him with wide green eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I think I'm a little sore. But it was worth it, Pip." He reached up to tousle Pippin's disheveled curls, and Pippin smiled and kissed his nose. _I was supposed to be teaching, wasn't I?_ Merry thought with the few shreds of his wit left to him. "Be careful, though, go easy, you don't want to make the lasses cry. It _is_ hard to control something attached to your hips, isn't it?" They both chuckled at that, and Pippin said slyly, "I'll just have to practice, won't I?"

Merry laughed, prying open heavy eyelids for one last look at those green eyes. "Oh, yes, my Pip, we will practice." Pippin settled his face against Merry's shoulder, and Merry wrapped his arms around his Pip and felt his heart glowing within him as he closed his eyes again.

"Merry?" Pippin's voice pulled him back from the edge of sleep, and he heaved a sigh. "Yes, Pippin?"

"Who taught you this?"

"Frodo did, and he made me wait longer than I've made you wait, and if you don't let me sleep I'll make you wait that long till we do this again."

"No, you won't," Pippin said smugly, laying his head back down and draping his leg across both of Merry's. "You enjoyed this too much."

_He's right_, Merry thought with a smile, as he fell asleep.


End file.
